Man has for centuries utilized plants as a source of medicaments for the treatment of essentially every affliction. Extracts and teas prepared from species of the plant genus Larrea (also known as chaparral and creosote bush) have been reported to have been used by Indians in the treatment of a variety of ailments including rheumatism, tuberculosis, cancer, sinus conditions, chronic backaches, kidney infections, prostate gland trouble, etc. Chaparral tea has also been reported in the last decade to be useful in the treatment of human cancer; however, subsequent studies conducted as a result of the alleged anticancer activity have concluded that the tea is not beneficial in the treatment of cancer. Extracts from Larrea plants, including nordihydroguaiaretic acid (NDGA), have also been investigated for potential antibacterial activity and have been found to possess such activity in vitro. Additionally, phenolic compositions having lignan and flavonoid structures, which are found in plants, have been investigated for their potential biological and pharmacological activity. A variety of activities have been reported including antiviral for some flavonoids, antimicrobial for some phenols and antitumor for some lignans and some phenols. However, much of this work has been conducted in vitro on a cellular level with different conclusions being drawn by different investigators. In fact, a recent article, J. Nat. Prod., 42:85-91 (1979), which collated the results of 217 flavonoids tested in the screening program of the National Cancer Institute, concluded not only that no correlation could be drawn between KB cytotoxicity screens and animal screens for antitumor activity of flavonoids, but that flavonoids do not warrant further investigation as antitumor agents.
Zinc chloride and other escharotics have been utilized as treatments for cancer but, except as used in controlled applications in chemosurgical techniques, such uses generally have been condemned by the medical profession. Zinc chloride, including zinc chloride mixed with an extract from podophyllum, has been used as a fixative in chemosurgical removals of cancerous skin growths with layers of the growths being removed within a short period of time after each application of the fixative.
Additionally, the ability of a wide variety of metals have been investigated for their potential to chemically react with oxygen containing substituents of various compositions. However, none of the prior art teaches or suggests a mixture comprised of a Zygophyllaceae plant extract containing phenolic compositions and a metal salt. Nor does the prior art suggest the usefulness of such a mixture as a pharmaceutical agent useful in the treatment of cancer, tumors and osteomyelitis.